Winx Club - Episode 305
The Sea of Fear is the fifth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis As the situation on Andros grows worse, the Winx decide to go to Andros. Bloom wants to help Aisha so her planet won't end up like Domino. Stella decides to stay at Alfea and cover for them, as well as come up with a plan to save her father from Countess Cassandra. They use Tecna’s dimensional passage creator to travel to Andros. Stella calls the nurse and tells them that they are sick. They crash into the main hall on the palace of Andros, where Aisha embraces with her parents. Aisha explains to her parents that they want to help save Andros, and through the try to convince her not to, the Winx decide to save Andros. They travel to the sea, now dirty and filthy, and one of the dark mermaids comes out. Aisha figures out that the mermaids have Valtor’s mark on them. They try to transform the dark mermaid back to its regular form, but it does not work. Back at Alfea, Griselda comes to the room and Stella transforms the pixies into the Winx. As the Winx battle Valtor's magic, Valtor sends the Trix to defeat the Winx. The Trix successfully start defeating the Winx but as they are fighting Valtor takes a certain interest in Bloom and the Winx make a comeback in the fight. Aisha ties Darcy and Stormy up, but Icy keeps attacking and hits Bloom. As Bloom falls to the bottom of the ocean, a ruin climbs up out of the ocean with Bloom on it. Valtor appears and as Bloom wakes up, he tells her that he used to be powerful and now he is taking back what was his. As the Icy keeps attacking the Winx, the Winx use convergence to defeat Icy. The Winx fly to Valtor and Aisha stands up to Valtor. Valtor takes her sight in return for standing up to him. When she wakes up, she is blind. Major Events *Stella stays behind to make sure the other Winx girls do not get caught. *The Winx girls (except for Stella) meet Aisha's parents; Niobe and Teredor. *Bloom meets Valtor a second time. *Valtor casts a spell on Aisha's eyes, making her blind. *The Winx Club begins their third year at Alfea. Debuts *Niobe Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Teredor *Niobe *Mer-Monsters Spells used *Winx Convergence - Used by the winx (except for Bloom) against Icy. *In the name of Valtor may you be enwrapped by the eternal darkness - Used by Valtor against Layla. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *Many scenes in this episode were repeated but only with different dialogues. Mistakes *If you watch carefully, you will see that Bloom's shirt changes every shot or two. *In several clips while the Winx are flying, Musa's hair is switched to the shorter style before "The Princess Ball". *When Stella explains to Nova that she tricked Griselda, Musa was wearing her Winx accessory. *Sometimes, Aisha's Winx necklace doesn't appear. *In one scene Icy's makeup is missing. Quotes "That's one tough mermaid." "Hey! If she thinks she's so bad, then I'll play her my baddest tune.' - Tecna and Musa' fighting a mermaid. "Did she buy it?"' - Nova' "Yeah, I think so. But Bloom shouldn't had talk, and Flora was acting too... way a little too rabbity."' - Stella' Video 4Kids Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Andros Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes